


Midnight Confession

by TheBadge



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newt Mentioned, my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadge/pseuds/TheBadge
Summary: After having trouble sleeping, Thomas finds Minho watching the ocean waves and goes to join him.





	1. Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I know said in my last Maze Runner work that I was going to write a Newt lives fic...but this happened instead. Enjoy.

For as long as Thomas remembers sleeping has never been easy for him. But to be fair he can only honestly remember his life when he enters the Maze, everything before that is fuzzy at best. And while the safe haven was truly wonderful, and they are making more progress to make it even better, it did little for his sleep schedule.

It also didn’t help that the full moon illuminated all around him. Thomas tosses on his little hammock to try and find a more comfortable position, not that there was much room to do so. He now has a clear view of the ocean, being only several hundreds of yards away. He saw a figure sitting on the beach, close to the wave that calmly crashed on the beach.

Thomas slowly got up, he knew that odds where it was one of the other 300 or so people that made the journey to this island with him. However, one can never be too sure. He turned to see of Minho was sleeping beside him. An empty hammock greeted him.

Thomas got off his hammock and walked toward the beach.

Even though the day was nice, the night air was still slightly chilled, and the wet sand made it feel slightly colder. Thomas breathed in the slat from the ocean and looked out to see the stars. It truly was beautiful.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked softly as he made his way behind Minho and plopping down beside him. Minho flinched slightly not expecting anyone to be up in the middle of the night.

“I am not used to sleeping for more than a few hours at a time,” Minho responded, eyes never leaving the ocean.

They both sat there in silence, only listening and feeling the waves as they hit the shore and the water hit their ankles.

Thomas wanted to say so much to Minho at that moment. That he was sorry. That he wished thing turned out differently. A thousand thoughts flew around in his head while his tongue refused to work.

“I miss him,” Minho whispered, barely even audible over the waves.

All the thoughts in Thomas’ head stopped in their tracks. He looked at  
Minho for the first time, even with him being bathed in moonlight, he could tell he had been crying.

Thomas often wonders about Newt and Minho’s relationship. They had known each other for years longer then Thomas knew either one of them. When he first got to the Maze, he could tell that Alby, Minho, and Newt were the leaders of the Glades. He saw the look of panic when both Alby and Minho were hours late, and the look of pure terror as the gates started to close. The look of absolute relief when Newt looked down at both of them.

Even after they got out of the Maze, Minho and Newt were always together. They would always seem to be within five feet of each other. Until they weren’t. When Minho got to capture, Newt was devastated, he heard him cry the whole night. Then the next day he looked at Thomas and said, ‘Whatever it takes to bring him back.’

Even after Newt’s death, he wonders what Minho and Newt were, but he doesn’t have the nerve to ask Minho, he probably never will.

He wanted to say so much to Minho. Instead, he looks up at the stars, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

“Me too.”


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Thomas have another heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Heartg4days who wanted more. Thanks 
> 
> Man, this is short but it needed to be done.

Sometimes Thomas wonders if he should just leave Minho alone. But after waking up again to an empty hammock and seeing a figure by the ocean, he walks towards it.

It is the second time he had joined Minho on the beach. It is darker than the last time; the moon was not casting its light on them. He doesn’t greet Minho, nor did Minho tell him to leave, so he sits down close to him.

They don’t speak. Instead, they just listen to the waves and the breeze as it passes them.

They stay like that for a while. Until the morning light slowly starts to appear.

Minho finally moves to get up, causing Thomas to jump slightly.

Minho still stares at the ocean, lost in thought, never once looking at Thomas. He then brushes the sand off his pants and legs.

“Thomas. I need you to know that I don’t blame you.” It was barely even spoken, Thomas almost missed the words, taking a second to process it.

Thomas looks up at Minho in disbelief. He didn’t even realize the weight he had been carrying until Minho said those words. He couldn’t believe that Minho didn’t blame him, Thomas blamed himself, why shouldn’t Minho?

Thomas couldn’t speak, just stared at the ocean as tears threaten to escape his eye and Minho walked back towards their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said short but needed to be done. There will be more. Thanks leave kudos and comment or prompts!  
> Also, lets be honest Minho would not have blamed Thomas.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Newt discuss his suicide attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.Back at it again. This is set before Thomas arrives and in the Glades. I am thinking like maybe a year or so before Thomas arrives.

“Can you sleep?” Minho asked, turning over to lay on his other side, staring at the boy across from him.

“No. What about you?” Newt asked looking at his friend.

“Nah. It is hard to sleep with Ably’s snoring.” Minho joked smiling to himself when he heard Newt give a little chuckle. 

“He cannot help it.” Newt waved off and laughed again when he heard Minho mimic Ably’s snores. 

“Yea. But that doesn’t mean he needs to sleep ten feet away from us every night.” 

Newt grew quiet. “He doesn’t like being alone.” 

“It’s hard to be alone here.” He replied mostly to himself.

“While that might be true. That doesn’t mean you cannot feel all alone, even with everyone around you.” Newt voice was softer than before, almost like a whisper. Minho strained to hear it. 

He thought about Newt’s comment. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Newt tried to kill himself and while they never really discussed it. Minho was deeply troubled that his friend would try again. Seeing Newt on the ground and in pain hurt more than anything in the world. What was the most shocking is to find out he decided to end his life. Newt was the most helpful person in the Glades. He made sure all the boys were welcome and settled in. Most of the boys only go to Newt for anything rather than Ably or himself. Newt was one of the strongest people he knew, yet he still tried to kill himself. 

“Minho? Did you go to sleep?” Newt whispered.

“No. I was just thinking. That’s all.” Minho responded, shifting again to try and get a better look at Newt in the soft moonlight.

“About what?”

“About…” Minho paused, he never mentioned it before now, what if this only hurts Newt more than helps him. What if he never talks to him again? “About that day…when you fell…” his voice trailed off. 

“Oh..Minho...I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to..” Newt stumbled for the right words.

“I get it. I do. The maze and the glades it is draining. But you are not alone. I just…I want you to promise me that next time you feel like that, you will come talk to me. Okay?”   
Minho tried to see Newt, to read his face, but it was too dark. 

Neither one of them spoke for a minute or so, Ably’s snores and the bugs were the only thing filling the silence. 

Finally, Newt spoke. “I never thanked you. You saved my life that day. I promise you that I don’t feel that way anymore and if I ever do. I will tell you.” 

Minho could hear the sincerity in his voice and believed him. “Good.” He didn’t know what to say other than that. 

“Good night.” 

“Goodnight Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Getting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first few weeks of Minho and Newt being in the maze. Also, this might not follow the rules or timeline set up in the book. I forget if Newt, Minho and Ably were some of the first in or if they went in together, but for this fic they are.

While sleeping on the ground might be the only thing Minho remembers knowing, it doesn’t mean it is comfortable or that he can go to sleep as quickly as the others it seems.

Minho shifted slightly to lay on his side facing Newt. “Newt?”

At first, he was worried that the blond-hair teen was asleep, but he heard some ruffling of his sleeping bag and saw him shift as well, Newt has turned to face him. “Yea?”

“Do you think we found a way out of the maze tomorrow?” Minho asked.

They had been here for three weeks now, there was original there were 30 of boys. But, they are a few who went missing in the maze. They didn’t know about the creatures in the maze or that it would close at a particular time the first day. When the gates closed that evening, five boys were not accounted for. Then the next day two more went missing looking for them. It was not until then when rules were made and enforced.

Newt has been the one to suggest that they start figuring out how to survive in what they are calling the “Glades” rather than send all the boys in the maze every day. That’s when a system came into play, they picked some boys to do jobs. Ably was the eldest, they assumed, and he seems to be a good leader, so he was. Minho was the fastest, so he was kind of picked for the head of the group they were calling the Runners, with four other boys. Every day they would look for a way out and come back within an hour before the gate closes. Everyone thought it would be easy and that they would find a way by now. But there was still nothing, and people were getting frustrated and scared.

“I don’t know. Maybe” Newt responded solemnly. “Did they change again?”

“Yea. We are trying to make maps and compare them.” Minho responded.

“Good plan. If we can see a pattern, we can get out.”

Minho didn’t respond, because he was thinking about what happens when they get out, they have no idea why they were here or how they got here. So, what happens when they get out. “Then what?”

Minho waited for an answer, but Newt didn’t respond. “Newt?” Still nothing. “Goodnight Newt.” He tells the other boy another minute of silence, then turning to try and sleep as well.


	5. Newt Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Newt lives in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a hot minute, hasn’t it? Sorry that I am trash. Anyways this is a shameless Newt lives chapter. You might be asking “how can Newt live? How did he survive? Good question. Through love. Happy reading.

There are nights when none of it feels real. When Minho wakes up in the middle of the night and looks up and doesn’t remember where he is at, where they are at. For a brief moment or so, he thinks he is back in the maze. Back in the Glade. That the sick makers of the maze are just messing with them. That he is still stuck in some room or building ran by W.I.C.K.E.D, but then he hears the waves from the beach not too far off in the distance. Feels the breeze. Smells the air. And he realizes that it is not a dream or an illusion. 

He made it out.

He turns over in his little hammock and tries to strain his eyes to see across where Newt is. 

There was an empty spot that caused Minho to sit up to make sure he was seeing thing correctly. There was only a little moonlight. But he was correct, Newt was no longer asleep. 

Minho got up from his own hammock and took the familiar path down to the beach. This was not the first nightly stroll he has made down since arriving at the island. Even in the dark, he could still see him. 

When they first arrived at the island, neither one of them slept throughout the night. Both of them were to use to sleeping lightly throughout the night, and there were too many unexpected sounds and too much worry about there being another trap. 

Plus, whether or not they wanted to admit it, both were scared that they would wake up and the other not be there. 

“How long have you been awake?” Minho asked as he walked up behind his best friend to join him in the sand. 

“Not too long,” Newt mumbled, hugging his knees, letting the waves hit his feet and toes. 

“Hm.” Minho sat down stretching his leg out more and placing his hand behind him. 

After a few moments, Newt sat up more and turned to the other boy. “Do-does it feels real to you?”

“What do you mean? Like escaping the city? Arriving at the island,” Minho questioned. 

“No, well yes but I mean all of it. Escaping the maze, then everything with WICKED and the city? Sometimes it feels so unnatural, just to be here. To not have to worry about gates closing or walls shifting…about the others…” Newt trailed off, he heisted for a moment while Minho waited not wanting to interrupt the blonde as he spoke. “There were moments that I thought it was all over. I didn’t think I would survive the city.” Newt huffed out a little laugh, “hell, I didn’t think I would survive the maze.”

Minho didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew he wasn’t the best with words or speeches, that was more of Newt’s area. He wasn’t the best with comforting people, but he had to say something. “I am glad you did.” He shifted closer to Newt and wrapped his arm around his shoulder giving him the best hug he could at the moment. 

“I am glad you did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews and Kudos are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. I know this is short. But I have multiple ideas for this, so there will be more. If anyone had ideas I would love to hear them. I just love Minho and Newt so much. I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you.


End file.
